Mil Pedaços
by Miia F
Summary: A gravidez de Isabella não veio em um momento bom. Ela tinha 15 anos e sequer tinha um namorado. Edward era irresponsável, saberia ele lidar com uma criança? Expulsa da casa dos pais, teve que aprender sozinha a como ser uma mulher... e mãe.


Eu lembro de como seus olhos pareciam assustados naquele dia, as mãos tremulas segurando diversos livros. Imediatamente a vi como uma presa, mais uma das várias que tive, mas depois, ela se tornou amiga da minha irmã, e eu pude a conhecer.

Fizemos uma boa amizade, com o tempo, trocamos alguns beijos, e então, o maior passo: Fomos pra cama. Eu sempre sorria quando lembrava da noite em que tirei a virgindade de Isabella, ela tinha só 15 anos e eu 19. Não nos amávamos nem nada, até porque nenhum de nós dois acreditava em amor. Era apenas uma curtição de adolescente. Transávamos por mais ou menos dois meses, mas bastou um descuido para tudo mudar.

– Então... – comecei. Bella olhava para baixo, no parque onde estávamos, o vento começava a soprar, sua pernas balançavam no bando.

– Eu... eu, é algo sério, Edward, muito. – eu conseguia notar a apreensão em sua voz, quase um tom de... medo?

– Me diz logo, garota.

– Estou grávida. – falou de uma vez, a voz não passava de um sussurro bem baixo. Eu ri.

– Estranho, entendi que disse que estava...

– Grávida. É isso, estou grávida. – meu rosto murchou. Como, grávida?

– Tem certeza?

– 10 testes de farmácia. Todos positivos.

– Deus do céu, como isso foi acontecer?

– Quer mesmo que eu te explique?

– Não seja tola, sei como aconteceu, mas...

– Meus pais me expulsaram de casa.

– O que? Você já contou para eles?

– Claro que sim. Mas não se preocupe, não disse que você é o pai, e só estou aqui agora porque acho que tem o direito de saber, mas não vou tirar esse bebê. – sua voz subiu, e eu fiquei assustado.

– Não vou pedir que tire o bebê. Não sou um cara inescrupuloso, mas. Bella, meus pais não podem saber disso. Eu já repeti de ano duas vezes, não sei o que eles vão pensar de mim. – incredulidade passou por seu rosto. Meu coração palpitava, eu não sabia o que pensar.

– Então é isso, eu sabia, você vai pular fora. Quer saber? No fundo eu já esperava por isso. – então ela levantou, mas antes que pudesse dar três passos, eu segurei seu braço.

– Está louca? Até minha irresponsabilidade tem limites. Não vou te deixar sozinha nessa, mas meus pais não podem saber. – gritei, mas na mesma hora me arrependi. Bella deu um sorriso irônico.

– E como quer fazer isso?

– Eu tenho um dinheiro guardado, posso comprar um apartamento para você ficar, meu pai me convidou para trabalhar com ele no hospital, é claro que eu não queria, mas agora não tenho escolha. – ela suspirou, cansada, voltou a sentar, eu fui para o seu lado e segurei suas mãos.

– Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

– Acredite, eu também não. – murmurei.

– Porque não vai contar para os seus pais? Tem tanto medo deles assim?

– Bella, eu tenho uma boa vida, vou trabalhar com o meu pai e poderei facilmente bancar você e esse bebê. Acha que isso seria desse jeito se meus pais soubessem? Ele nos fariam casar. Morar junto e sei á mais o que. Você quer isso? – negou. – Foi o que eu pensei.

– Você não pode esconder isso deles a vida toda.

– E não vou, me de pelo menos um ano e meio, é o suficiente para que eu possa nos estabilizar, mas por enquanto, eu ainda preciso deles.

– Você acha que eles o negariam? – apontou para a barriga.

– Seus pais não negaram? – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Desculpe.

– Tudo bem.

– O que seus pais disseram? – ela riu, um riso triste.

– Minha mãe disse que eu era uma vadia, que não sabia nem dar direito. Meu pai, bom, ele se encheu de desgosto, então me mandaram embora de casa.

– Nem perguntaram quem é o pai.

– Não, meus pais nunca foram do tipo "me importo com minha filha". – deu nos ombros.

– Sinto muito.

– Não sinta. – e mais uma vez a expressão de cansaço a dominou.

– São duas da tarde, vou te levar para um hotel, ficará uns dias lá, até eu achar um apartamento. Não se preocupe com nada, vou dar um jeito. – Bella esfregou os olhos.

– Você sabe que tudo vai mudar, não é?

– Eu sei, e vou fazer de tudo para que de certo.

– Seus pais não vão saber de nada? Nos encontrar?

– Moramos em Nova Iorque. Não é tão fácil as pessoas se toparem assim, a não ser que queiram, agora vem.

Nos levei até o meu carro, que eu tinha estacionado a algumas quadras dali, Bella entrou e ficou quieta enquanto eu dirigia. Encontrar um bom hotel que meus pais sequer soubesse que existia seria fácil. Eles não saiam muito de casa. Durante todo o caminho, eu pensava em todas as mudanças que viriam de agora em diante. Eu teria de me desdobrar. Mesmo sendo jovem, eu não queria ser um pai ausente.

– Eu... queria participar da vida desse bebê, Bella. – ela me encarou.

– E porque não participaria? – dei de ombros.

– Vou fazer o possível e impossível para estar sempre perto de vocês, eu juro. Vou mudar Bella, eu tenho que mudar.

– Acredito em você.

Quando finalmente encontrei um maldito hotel, pedi um quarto, não era uma cobertura, mas era bom o bastante para alguns dias. Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil deixar uma garota. Notei que Bella carregava uma mochila o tempo todo, e quando perguntei o que era, ela disse que era o que ela tinha conseguido tirar de casa, algumas roupas e livros. Deixei algum dinheiro com ela, para caso precisasse de alguma coisa, e se quisesse poderia me ligar.

Eu não sabia como as coisas ficariam agora. Não tinha mais certeza de como seria o meu futuro, mas em minha mente, todas as palavras que eu dissera para ela antes ficaram ainda mais vivas: Eu ia mudar, ia mudar de verdade, e para melhor. Por aquele bebê, agora eu enfrentaria tudo. Não quis amadurecer por bem, agora amadureceria por mal.


End file.
